Rebound
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Alcohol can be of such help in bringing out many things and emotions of another person.


**Inuyasha**

 **Rebound**

"Mmnh…More," she whispered in a slur against his lips, her arms around of his neck as she brought his head down closer to her for a kiss that got a little too carried away.

"Ahn…Kagome…" he called out in a hoarse husky voice, as their bodies entangled and entwined together in the heat and passion.

Just earlier that night, they were drinking together and it was really the last few rounds of jägerbombs and shots that got them to the state that they are in at the moment. Not too long ago, she had broken up with Inuyasha, and had since been drowning in her sorrow, over the matter.

He did not really give a proper or good excuse about their break up, but in the end, they did. And not too long later, she saw him back together with his ex-girlfriend again, a person who is a little too close to home.

"Ahhnnn! Y-yes! Tt-there…" she cried out in ecstasy, filling the room with nothing but the sound of their voices groaning and moaning out in pleasure and for more.

"I need you," he whispered against her ear in a low husky whisper, hands already running all over of her body as he held her close against his, having her pinned beneath of him crying out for more.

Misty eyed, red in the face from the heat and alcohol, she looked simply too irresistibly alluring to him as he recaptured her lips gladly when her eyes plead for him to. He had been craving for this for quite a while, and though he had thought it to be curiosity, but now it feels like his thirst was never going to be quenched.

She did not reply to him in words, but instead she just continued kissing him, intoxicated, and an unknown amount of 'appetite' that she seem to suddenly be unleashing, and he finds that really hot. He pulled her closer to his body, movements nervous and anxious as he grabbed onto her waist firmly, his thumb playing and teasing upon her skin as she writhe about.

For perhaps about a month now or so, Kagome seem to have spiraled down to depression and being gloomy whenever she is alone or when she thinks that she is alone. He had always been there by her side, just like when she had been by his side when he went through a rather difficult break ever since he started dating his other best friend seriously, and also a good friend of Kagome as well.

"I miss you," she mumbled into his mouth, and it made him flinched, as he froze in his actions.

Was what she just said meant for him? Or was it in reference to someone else. His heart is in between the balance, not sure if it was to fall off and break into pieces or to be filled up and continue soaring upwards. And yet, Miroku did not dare to speak up or say a thing as his violet eyes looked at her for a moment, hearing her soft cries of displeasure when he stopped, and when she was no longer feeling the other's attention.

And because he did not dare to hear her words, he covered her mouth with his, determined to make her forget about everyone, everything else, but him. It must have been the influence of alcohol that it made them more and more be involved with one another, becoming more intoxicated than ever as they carried on through the night, and he never gave her mind a chance to analyze things quickly.

When Kagome woke up, her head was attacked by a painfully dizzy spell as she quickly closed her eyes again, moaning as she turned to her side, finding her body to be aching all over as she tried to find a comfortable position. And when she did, she noticed a weight around of her waist area, and the increase in heat from amongst the fluffy comforter blanket that she was practically buried in.

Kagome whimpered out her discomfort as she pushes that weight that is around of her waist away, as she tried tossing the fluffy comforter covering her away as well but found herself unable to do so.

"You'll catch a cold," a low husky voice mumbled sleepily, pulling Kagome right back to the source of warmth as her body met with the other, a feeling of coolness bloom where their skin met, but soon enough, heat start to spread again.

"W-who!" she scrambled out of bed quickly, only to be attacked by the dizziness and after effect of all those alcohol in her body as she leaning forward, hands hugging her head, cradling it.

Blood flushes through her brain again as she tried to recall what happened that night, she could not help but to notice that throbbing tenderness between her legs more now than most of the other parts of her body as she literally threw the fluffy comforter off her, to find her body naked beneath and the faint color of dried up blood on the inner side of her as she looked frozen for a moment.

She was raped?!

No, that was not exactly right, as bits and pieces of her memories came back to her the more that she though about it. The fluffy comforter was once again being used to cover her body as Miroku slowly coaxed a surprised Kagome back into bed with him without saying much of another word or anything.

Kagome turned her head sharply to see the person responsible, only to meet with the familiar face of…

"Miroku!" she called out in a whispered shout, a deep frown upon her face as the said male opened his violet eyes to look at her and frown when he saw that frown.

"You're going to have wrinkles forming there if you keep frowning that hard," he commented, reaching to pull her closer despite of her struggle and placed a pair of cool lips upon her brow, smoothening it as their skin rub against one another.

"How, how did we…"

He did not reply her, pulling her closer as he nuzzled the sensitive part of her neck where his lips brushed across lightly, leaving a sensual feathery feeling that made her body shiver and cringe at his administration as she mewed out and tried to push him away weakly.

"After a lot of alcohol," he said slowly before adding the last part that stunned even Kagome herself, "and you forced yourself upon me,"

"I…I did?" she asked unsure of herself as she turned her head to look at him wide eyed and surprise.

"You did," he nodded his head in affirmative, for once being serious with her, and throwing away that playful flirty side of him as he held her close in bed, his breath playing against the nape of her neck and the shell of her ear.

"I'll take responsibility," he told her firmly, not wanting to let her go as he relishes the warmth that is coming from her body as he snuggled up closely against her.

Kagome froze when she felt a little something more poking around from behind as she stiffly turned her head with wide eyes that spoke volume.

"I won't do anything that you won't want, let's just stay like this for a while," he told her, making true of his words as he hugged her a little tighter, refusing to let go or even allow her to struggle.

Kagome groan as she pulled the fluffy comforter over her head hiding herself beneath it, not know what to say, finding her current situation to be unbearably embarrassing. Was she really that desperate as to jump another person to that extent, if base on the few memories that she has at the moment, it says so, and that made the blood rush to her head, turning her cheeks red in the process.

If she could die of embarrassment, she would most probably be dead over a numerous number of times that day. And now would most probably be the worse of the moments for her, someone just kill her already.

"Covering your head is not good for you," Miroku coaxed her, gently lowering the comforter from her head as he wrapped it around of her instead and drew her closer.

It was most definitely rather a moment when she hopes that something would just swallow her up whole. Suddenly remembering something;

"Are you clean!?" she asked suddenly, pushing him away from her as she scooted away from him, dragging the comforter along with her to cover up her body, eyes wide with fear and worry for the worse.

"…" He was speechless, but did not know what to say about it at the moment as well. "I'm…clean…"

"How sure are you?" she asked him, eyes narrowed at him as she moved away even further away from the male.

There was a looked of embarrassment that passes across of his face, but in the end he finally told her.

"You're my second," he mumbled beneath his breath, looking at her from the corner of his eyes despite of himself, as he got curious of her reaction. It really is not something that should be said or told to anyone, especially when many know of his personality.

She munched her lips together, looking at him in a scrutinizing manner as she chewed her lower lips, unsure of what to say.

"I don't need you to take responsibility," she forced out dragging the comforter with her as she covered her body with it, dragging it along behind of her and tugging it forcefully as she dragged it away from Miroku's body, uncovering his still stark bare body beneath it.

It forces him awake fully as he sat up in bed immediately to look at the toilet door from where she had disappeared through. The coldness of the floor brought some senses back to her, and most especially the dizziness, the aching in her body and the feeling of nausea. The overwhelming feeling of vomiting washed over her as she rushed over to the toilet and started emptying whatever is left in her stomach as she felt the aching became worse.

"Kagome," Miroku called out worriedly, as he tried to open the door, breathing out a sigh of relief as he immediately rushed over to her side despite of his lack of proper wear.

Kagome weakly pushed him away, embarrassed for him to see this side of her and at also because of her lack of clothes at the moment.

"I'll make you something hot, take a warm bath, you can borrow any clothes in my closet," Miroku told her as he patted her back, seeing that there is just about nothing left in her to continue vomiting out.

In a way she is grateful, but yet it is still that awkward embarrassment that remained in her throughout the whole time, including the after effects of drinking too much alcohol and an aching body. And it was worse during breakfast until a few days later when she had finally come to terms with it.

If there is a first, there is always a second and third, and so on so forth, and that did not exclude the two of them either, but neither was it as often for them both. At first it was because of the euphoric feeling that she feels when being high on alcohol, and mixed in with the feeling of pleasure that brings her to another height.

There were a few times that Miroku had tried broaching the subject of going into a possible relationship with her, but she would often throw it to the side as a form of a joke or something, and change the subject. Smiling bitterly at the way that she had so easily diverted the topic, Miroku indulged her more than anything else, putting her as a priority, and one the same level as how he regarded his business.

Though his patience ran out one day when he saw her being dragged off to dance just as he was about to approach her in the club. They had agreed to meet earlier today for drinks, but because he was held back at work due to some problems, if not he would have been there earlier to wait for her arrival.

"Let her go," he sternly told the other, violet eyes giving out a glow of sorts due to the lighting of the club as he glared at the offending male that had a tight grip on Kagome.

"Who are you to tell me that," he challenged.

"As her boyfriend," he grinded out, pulling Kagome into his arms as he met with a fierce glare of his own, an arm circled around of Kagome's waist protectively as he shield her with his body.

The male had a look of dissatisfaction glaring at the two of them before retreating into the crowd. Because of their little commotion, it had brought about the eyes of quite a few around of them as Miroku dragged Kagome out of the place. Not wanting them to linger there any longer than needed, not especially after that unpleasant encounter.

"What is the meaning of that," Kagome demanded once they are quite a distance away from that place.

He really could not let his guard down a little, not especially with how she so easily draw the attention of the people around of her. And he noticed that seem to be even truer in recent days, and it too affects him, being unable to withstand her charm, but to fall for her even more so deeply, especially after that night that they share together.

He is a person of emotions, someone who follows his emotions strongly, especially when it comes to relationship and feelings of the heart. Miroku did not say anything or much as he dragged her into his car, and locked the door from his side, keeping the both of them inside of it as he remained solemnly quiet, somewhat scaring Kagome at the same time. This is the first time that he behaved as such before of her, and at the moment, she is unsure of how to view things as it is as she looked at him, keeping her mouth shut, quietly thinking back on what she had done wrong, or what she had done that might have caused him to behave as such.

"Miroku?" Kagome called out to him cautiously, a frown upon her face as she looked at her carefully, the way the shadow played upon his face, gave him a dangerous edge, causing her heart to race a little at it as she looked at him.

When he turned his head towards her, she saw once again that serious look upon his face that she had not seen since that time when he seriously told her about taking responsibilities when they first slept together. She swallowed, shrinking a little in her seat as he leaned in towards her, that violet eyes looking at her so seriously, making her feel awkward as Kagome tried to not avert her eyes from looking at him.

He reached out with a single hand to draw her closer towards him, his thumb caressing the side of her face as he looked at her in an almost solemn manner, before swiftly capturing her lips. His passion is contagious, but she reacted to it not too long after, their hand and body reaching over the space between their seats as they started making out with one another despite of being in an open parking lot behind buildings, where anyone walking by, could see them in action.

"What if I do not want us to just be friends with benefit," he asked her as they lay in his bed. Her eyes closed as she covered herself up warmly and snuggly beneath the fluffy comforter that she had since become so familiar with since that day.

Kagome did not reply, looking as though she is tired, and sleeping soundly after their rounds of _activity_.

"Kagome," he called out softly, turning his head to see her faking her sleep, and sighed silently as he did not do anything to bother her again.

Its' always the same, with her avoiding the question or finding a way out, and he would never bring it up again until later. After that day though, Miroku disappeared, and did not reply to any of her messages or emails, to which Kagome started finding it weird and later thought that perhaps he is now moving on to another person as well, and that was already enough to think back on his personality and did not thought otherwise.

She never really did leave a single message, much to his frustration and annoyance, instead she would just seem unbothered that he never once replied her or anything as well. It made her feel at a lost, like she had lost someone close to her again, someone that is impossible to replace, especially after quite a number of fail attempts during the time when he did not contact or reply her.

For about a month they did not meet, and as the both look to their phone for a message or an email from the other, and would silently turn their head away from their phone as they did things to ignore the other. Had it not been for the day when they both coincidentally visited their old watering hole for a drink, they would most probably not have met again and talked.

That one talk ended up into hours, and all was well between them again. It was not until a few days later did Kagome think back on seeing him again and the joy that she has that she really ended up being in denial, trying to come to terms with it. Though it is a rather quick that she realized of the difference that she feels towards of him, but for someone who was once bitten, she is now twice shy and did not really make his life easy as well.

Kagome only told him of what she feel but yet not exactly, only that when she told this to Miroku, he was beyond himself with joy and though unspoken, but agreed to take it slow with her and not push further than the pace that she is able to handle.

It is a start, a new start for them both.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I just thought to try something of a pairing like this between these two, nothing more. I just hope that some of you might enjoy this.


End file.
